


Cross blades, cross hearts

by Serenity_Searcher



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Lexa with a sword, Octavia is a great wing woman, Sword fighting class
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-11 12:10:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19927876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenity_Searcher/pseuds/Serenity_Searcher
Summary: Octavia has been bugging Clarke to come along and meet her new boyfriend at the come and try day at the swordfighting academy. Clarke is weak for a pretty girl with a sword but honestly who can blame her?





	Cross blades, cross hearts

**Author's Note:**

> So basically this happened last weekend except for the whole scoring a date out of it. I mean come on a pretty girl with a sword who can resist? And yes I did sign up for a more pernament role in the classes.
> 
> This is also written as a thank you for Hedalovepat over on Twitter for helping me with a picture edit which I am now using as my display pic here on ao3.

“Come on Clarke, its heaps of fun and we’re grabbing pizza for lunch.” Octavia had been begging for Clarke to join her at the sword fighting class for ages, something about the fitness, social environment and just learning so much.

“What is so fun about swinging sticks at each other?” Clarke asked, genuinely confuse. She was rather clumsy at the best of times and only managed to focus while doing her various art projects although that was more because mess was allowed until she had to move the finished canvases and models around.

“Well apart from improving your coordination –“

“Oi, not funny” Clarke interrupted.

“If you’d let me finished you would have realised I wasn’t insulting you, just making a comment” Octavia said with a teasing grin. “Now where was I?”

“Calling me clumsy” Clarke said.

“Right, yeah so better coordination, the people that go are freaking spectacular, you should see the moves that some of the people who have been there for years, especially this one girl; Lexa. I mean I don’t play for her team but holy fuck the things she does with a sword.” Octavia said, her mouth leaking a bit of drool as she spoke. “Oh and yeah I’m kind of almost dating Lincoln too, you need to meet him.”

“You want to drag me along to a sword fighting class purely so I can perv on a girl and meet your boyfriend?” Clarke asked.

“Not only for that, but they are very definite upsides. Look come along for the come and try day tomorrow and if you hate it I will never bring it up again” Octavia begged.

“Never bring it up again AND carry all of my statues across campus for the exhibition next week” Clarke said with an attitude that she wasn’t going to budge.

“Deal, I’ll pick you up at 11 on Saturday” Octavia said as she dashed off with a wave.

…

The sword fighting school was in a large warehouse with plenty of floor space for the twenty or so people that had gathered that Saturday morning. Clarke found herself looking at the assembled group and noticed than in addition to Octavia there were three other women, a dark skinned woman with close cropped hair and an expression that could freeze fire, a woman with dirty blonde hair, high sharp cheekbones and eyes that seemed stuck at glare and the third woman took Clarke’s breath away.

She was slightly taller than Clarke, with long brown hair that was wound up in an intricate braid, green eyes that shone as if on fire, an expression of calm neutrality that seemed to exude power and confidence. She was almost queenlike in the way she held herself.

The assembled men ranged from a scrawny guy with wide eyes and a goofy grin to a large man with a shaved head, striking tattoos and bulging arms. The instructor towered above them all, a massive man with a beard tattoos and arms larger than Clarke’s torso.

“Welcome to Polis School of Historical European Fencing.” His voice was deep and warm “I am Gustus and today we are just going to be going over a bunch of different drills and techniques, more to give you a taste of what our school has to offer. We teach 16th 17th and 18th century styles as well as Knight’s code stuff. So now if you would all like to take a helmet and a wooden sword from the racks and bags behind you, blue is medium and red is large.”

Once everybody had collected their weapons and helmets and gone through a quick warmup the time came for them to make a start with the actual drills. The first drill was pairing off and standing far enough apart to barely touch fingertips with their outstretched arms as they stepped backwards and forwards trying to keep the same distance from each other.

Clarke and Octavia paired together for this drill and were chatting idly as they stepped each way. Clarke’s eyes keep getting drawn to the other women in the room, in particular the brunette with the regal posture.

“Hey Clarke, your bisexual is showing in your drool” Octavia said and she laughed as her words caused Clarke to look back at her and quickly wipe her chin. Clarke thought she had seen the woman she was admiring turn to look at her at Octavia’s words.

“Fuck, shut up Octavia” Clarke whispered and tried to check on the brunette to see if their conversation had been heard and her eyes met the brilliant green of the brunette who gave her a quick cocky smirk before returning to the drill with her partner. “Why do you have to be so damn loud?”

“Hey she’s literally three feet away from us, it’s not MY fault you were drooling over her. Just wait until the end of the class, I’m sure Lexa will give you a demonstration if you ask her nicely. Anything for a team mate” Octavia said with a smile, basically hinting that Lexa was into women but Clarke with all the subtlety of a brick had to ask.

“So she’s into women?” Clarke’s words drew a laugh from the woman, she now knew as Lexa.

“Very much my dear Clarke,” Lexa said with a flirty smile which drew a blush to Clarke’s cheeks. Before she could come up with something witty to say Gustus was calling to a halt to this drill and getting everyone to gather around him.

“I need you all to grab a mask and a sword, we are going to try some parry and riposte drills with a new partner.” Octavia was quick to push Clarke in the direction of Lexa before she raced off to find Lincoln.

“Would you care to join me Clarke?” Lexa asked with a warm inviting smile. The green eyes sparkled when Clarke agreed before Gustus yelled over the crowd to search for an assistant to demonstrate the drill. “Hold that thought Clarke, duty calls.” Lexa said with a wink “I’ll help Gustus.”

Clarke felt her jaw drop open as she watched Lexa saunter away, definitely giving her ass a little extra sway. This girl was going to be trouble.

Gustus and Lexa gave each other a simple salute with their blades before demonstrating the drill, it was a simple one where one person jabbed and the other countered. It was focused on distance, movement and funnily enough keeping safe while sword fighting.

“Remember everyone, it is always about keeping yourself safe, or well safe enough to not get hit by your opponent. Just shout out if you need some help” Gustus said as he saluted to Lexa and she came back towards Clarke, face hidden behind the mesh mask that everyone wore while working with the swords.

“Would you like to attack me first or parry first?” Lexa asked as Clarke struggled to put her mask on. Lexa didn’t laugh though as she came over to help Clarke.

“Thanks, umm attack first?” Clarke said with an uncertain waver in her voice.

“Sure, just remember lead with the sword before you step” Lexa said as she adjusted her feet and stance prepared for the incoming attack.

“Ok, here it goes” Clarke said as she focused on sending the sword towards Lexa’s mask and stepping forwards to make contact. The first time was just to check the distance and practice lunge technique and then her second lunge was deflected and Lexa followed through with a strike to Clarke’s mask. The sound was loud to tell that she had been hit but didn’t even feel it.

They continued with this pattern for a few minutes Clarke thrusting and Lexa parrying every second thrust until Gustus called for them to swap over. Lexa started to thrust attack and Clarke was deflecting every second one but she kept forgetting the follow-up thrust after deflecting the blade.

The fifth time that Clarke deflected the blade and forgot the following attack Lexa showed some quick skill with a fast wrist movement and tapped Clarke on the side of the mask.

“Hey, I’m supposed to be the one attacking” Clarke protested only to be met with Lexa’s musical laugh.

“You keep forgetting to follow up. You have to attack me after you knock my sword aside. Gustus follows the rule that if they fail five times you get to strike back to teach them. Let’s try again and this time don’t forget to “kill” me.” Lexa said waving her sword in a small circle with a teasing note to her voice.

“Fine then, let’s go.” Clarke said and gestured for Lexa to attack at her again. The attack came and Clarke deflected it, and this time remembered to follow through and strike back at Lexa giving her a hard rap on the mask. The feeling of sword striking mask made Clarke feel great and brought a laugh of sheer joy from her and she even heard Lexa join her laughing.

“That’s the spirit, keep focusing on the steps” Lexa’s voice was full of joy and encouragement.

They continued backwards and forwards for a few more minutes until Gustus drew everyone’s attention to change the drill and partners again. With a short salute and bow Clarke and Lexa went off to find new partners; Lexa ended up with Octavia and Clarke found herself looking at the mountain of muscle that was Octavia’s boyfriend Lincoln. Before the masks went on again Clarke glanced at Octavia and Lexa and saw them talking quietly together.

“I think Octavia is cooking up some sort of crazy idea with Lexa, looks like you might be in for some fun after class.” Lincoln said looking over to the pair with softness shining in his eyes.

“How crazy?” Clarke asked.

“It will be fun, and totally worth it. I’m glad you came along today always good to meet Octavia’s friends, I’m not too great with people outside of this Salle though.” Lincoln said, it was touching how much he cared and he was also admitting he was incredibly nervous around people which was a surprise but Octavia had a similar issue. Clarke thought that this place drew in people with similar personalities.

The rest of the hour flew past with the class finishing with just a fun mock battle with foam wrapped buffer swords. Clarke hadn’t had so much fun in weeks she spent the whole hour laughing but since she wasn’t used to it, she felt tired. The experienced members of the class gathered together and put on some extra protective gear and started to show their full skills. Clarke’s eyes were drawn to Lexa who had put on a green jacket and gloves and was engaged in full sparring with another student. They were moving so fast, swords flashing as they moved closer and further apart in an elegant dance. Clarke felt someone touch her under her jaw and close her mouth.

“Sorry Clarke didn’t want you to be catching flies” Octavia said laughing and only laughed harder when she saw that Clarke was frowning.

“It’s just so incredible and attractive watching that, like how can you come here and see _this_ multiple times a week?” Clarke asked without taking her eyes off Lexa.

“With great ease, it inspires and drives me you know?” Octavia said drawing Clarke’s eyes away from the pair for the first time in minutes and saw Octavia looking at the pair in awe as well.

“So Clarke, what did you think of the class?” Lexa’s voice came from nearby panting heavily after the intense sparring session she had just had.

“It’s the best thing I’ve done in weeks,” Clarke said with a broad smile. Lexa’s sweaty face broke into a smile that matched Clarke’s.

“It is pretty fantastic, although I would like to try and give you something even better” Lexa said with a challenging tone.

“What are you thinking? A one on one lesson?” Clarke asked, smiling.

“If you would like one I’d be happy to give you one but I was actually thinking more along the lines of dinner tonight.” Lexa said with a blush tinging up her cheeks.

“Absolutely, although if you want to beat today’s fun it will have to be impressive.” Clarke said teasingly but then she quickly slid in and gave Lexa a swift kiss on the cheek.

“Excellent, I’ll pick you up around 7?” Lexa said.

“I look forward to it.” Clarke said with the mental note that she would need to thank Octavia for convincing her to come along to this free day, she might even sign up for classes of her own.

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully you all enjoyed that, I had my first class the other night, 2 and a half hours worth of sword play. Exhausting but legitimately the most fun i've had in months. Anyway hope you enjoyed the fic everyone.


End file.
